Season 2
The second season of Charmed aired from September 1999 until May 2000 and consists of 22 episodes. It was released on DVD in 2005 as a box-set without any extras. It was re-released as part of a complete collection in 2008. Summary The Halliwell sisters are back... and they've got "the power of three!" This season casts a spell of excitement, adventure and fun as Prue (Shannen Doherty), Piper (Holly Marie Combs), and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) continue their journey as modern-day witches.From the intense season opener, when the trio battles an old foe who attempts to render them powerless, to the suspense-filled, and at times very humorous, season finale, these beautiful heroines will have you wishing for more. Their foes are stronger. Their powers are growing. And the supernatural has even more unique ways of disrupting their drama-filled personal lives just when they seem to get it together. Each exciting episode of this season continues to work the magic that made this critically acclaimed audience favorite a force to be reckoned with. Cast Main cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell (22/22) *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell (22/22) *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (22/22) *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon (18/22) *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris (17/22) *Karis Paige Bryant as Jenny Gordon (4/22) *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (14/22 Recurring cast *Lochlyn Munro as Jack Sheridan (7/22) *Antonio Sabato Jr. as Bane Jessup (2/22 *Matthew Glave as Dr. Curtis Williamson (2/22 *Jennifer Rhodes as Grams (1/22) *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell (1/22 *Billy Drago as Barbas (1/22) Notes and Trivia *This season introduces two new main characters to the series: Dan and Jenny Gordon, portrayed by Greg Vaughan and Karis Paige Bryant respectively. Bryant left the series after "That Old Black Magic" due to her character not being popular amongst fans, who considered Jenny more annoying. Although her character was only in 4 episodes of the season she was still credited as a main character in those episodes. *From "Pardon My Past" on, Brian Krause, who portrays Leo Wyatt in the series, joins the main cast. He is included in the opening credits after Greg Vaughan and Dorian Gregory. *The DVD box-set of this season was released on the sixth of September 2005 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada), however, it was released in June, July and August in other regions. It also does not include any bonus features like the previous season. *The sisters powers start to grow as Phoebe learns how to command premonitions, Piper learns how to selectively freeze objects, and Prue gains more control over her telekinetic power, while also gaining a new power, Astral Projection. The sisters also learn how to write their own spells and create their own potions. *Darryl Morris becomes a more prominent character after the death of Andy Trudeau as he begins to learn about the sisters' secret lives and helps them out in certain situations. *The main three actresses, Holly Marie Combs, Shannen Doherty, and Alyssa Milano appeared in every episode of the season. The male leads did not: *Greg Vaughan did not appear in "Morality Bites", "Give Me a Sign", "Astral Monkey" and "Apocalypse, Not". *Dorian Gregory did not appear in "Morality Bites", "The Painted World", "That Old Black Magic", "They're Everywhere", "P3 H2O", "Heartbreak City", "Awakened", "Pardon My Past" and "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans". *Brian Krause was a recurring character until "Pardon My Past" and appeared in every later episode of the season except "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans. *Karis Paige Bryant did not appear in "Morality Bites" and "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!" and left after That Old Black Magic. Episode List